The invention relates to a multipolar switch comprising for each circuit at least one fixed contact and a movable contact provided with connecting means and contact elements, the contact elements and the movable contact being situated in a switching chamber isolated from the neighboring chambers by walls, whereas the connecting means are disposed in separate housings, a single operating member movable in translation in a guiding chamber being coupled to a plurality of movable contact carriers.
Such switches find use either as switches for manual control, or as auxiliary switches intended to be coupled in removable manner with a remotely controlled switching apparatus.